


Голос без глотки

by fierce_cripple



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Чужой ходит среди нас.





	Голос без глотки

**Author's Note:**

> Dishonored!AU в сеттинге Готэма.

Джим знает поговорку о том, что трагедии повторяются снова в виде фарса, но ему совсем не смешно.

Шляпник мирно спит в своей камере, все их большие злодеи пойманы, скованы, и никаких следов, никаких зацепок у Джима нет.

Нет угроз, обещаний, громких слов по радио или телевидению. Нет требований. Люди просто стоят на крышах, будто в трансе. Джим стоит тоже — чуть позади, глядя в прямые спины.

Часы на башне бьют в тринадцатый раз, и все до единого лунатики говорят хором:

— Чужой ходит среди нас.

И просыпаются.

Они ничего не помнят. Они не знают, что такое этот Чужой.

Джим уверен, что слышит о нём не в последний раз.

***

О Чужом говорят многие. В основном это люди из Нэрроуз, но однажды до Джима долетает, как один из лейтенантов ругается: «Чужой тебя раздери», уронив коробку с уликами.

Карточки с отпечатками пальцев разлетаются, и Джима холод пробирает до костей, он словно слышит эхо, далёкий шёпот, голос знакомый

и одновременно

чужой.

***

Вот в чём проблема — Чужого не существует. Всё, что Джим сумел узнать: он приходит во сне, торгует своей силой ( _какой?_ ) жадно, по крупице отдавая, будто нехотя.

Зачем тогда приходит?

Чужой просит об услугах, нелогичных, если только он не обычный человек.

Явно же не обычный.

Джим не может начать искать его, потому что невозможно открыть дело на призрака.

А люди продолжают не умирать, нет, убиваться во имя Чужого.

Один из них отличается.

Всё бормочет проклятия о каком-то культе, название которого не говорит ничего ни Джиму, ни Люциусу.

Безглазые. Одно из сотен имён тысяч банд этого города. Джим ищет всё равно.

Все дороги приводят его в доки, к воде, к тине и грязи. Снова и снова. Совсем как в первый рабочий день. Он помнит тот день столь ясно, что почти скучает по Фиш; на самом деле, по ней не скучает никто.

Когда солнце заходит, а он всё ещё ищет Безглазых, голос шепчет в самое ухо: «Дорогой Джим. Мой старый друг».

Огни города взлетают вверх и гаснут.

***

Джим просыпается в своей постели, одетый и мокрый насквозь. Влажные следы двух пар ботинок всё ещё блестят на ссохшейся древесине в его дешёвой квартирке. Постель безнадёжно испорчена.

С тех пор в доме поселяются сырость.

И голос.

***

Джим не перестаёт искать, но терпит неудачу за неудачей. Мифы в Готэме всегда приживались быстро, но этот миф становится _самим_ Готэмом.

Рыба выбрасывается из Готэмского залива: с двумя головами, слепая, без жабр, с хвостами кошачьими и змеиными. Что-то грядёт, а великие умы города закрывают на всё глаза.

Большинство предпочитает закрывать глаза, заткнуть уши, но каждый слышит этот шёпот в подворотнях: «Он смотрит». Улыбки на стенах затёрты, закрыты рисунками чёрных склер и размашистым, паническим: «Чужой ходит среди нас».

Джим понимает: Чужой ходит не среди них, а приходит за ними, чем бы он ни был, кем бы ни.

Готэм выворачивается наизнанку, подспудно охваченный хаосом, и Джим ничего уже не может сделать. Не уверен, что мог бы в принципе.

Год спустя Джим стоит на пирсе и смотрит, как огни горят у самой поверхности, будто тысячи глубоководных рыб поднялись со дна.

Год спустя Чужой впервые является Джиму.

Он выглядит жалко и знакомо вместе с тем. Дешёвый, вымокший насквозь костюм, калечная нога и острый длинный нос. Глаза чёрные.

Глаза пустые, смотрящие на город из темноты.

— Дорогой Джим.

С этим парнем он уже встречался. Так почему не может вспомнить? Где его искать? Как уничтожить? Джим не знает.

Чужой глухо шлёпает мокрой ногой по выщербленному бетону и ковыляет к нему, но Джиму не страшно.

Чужой наклоняется низко-низко, а тот всё никак не может вспомнить: где, когда?

— Мой старый друг. — Чужой улыбается печально, и улыбка стекает в оскал, осыпающийся рядом акульих зубов прямо им под ноги. — Лучше бы ты убил меня.

И Джим вспоминает: память как приливная волна. Пирс и «Никогда не возвращайся в Готэм», и выстрел в воздух. Как же его звали… Джим не может вспомнить. Разве было у него имя?

— Лучше бы ты убил меня, — повторяет Чужой прямо ему в лицо.

Джим невольно опускает глаза и видит: у Чужого стальные браслеты на руках.


End file.
